Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a display system.
Description of the Related Technology
A light therapy image, which is effective for skin care or controlling biorhythms, includes light having a wavelength in the infrared range or the blue wavelength range. If skin is exposed to the light as described above, it can be beneficial to the skin.